Various devices such as displays may include materials that exhibit changes in response to electrical charges or electrical fields. In many circumstances, the rate at which such materials change in response to such charges or fields may be too slow. In other instances, the degree of change may be insufficient. In still other instances, the voltages or charges to effectuate the desired change may be too high.